dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Penetrate!
& (Supportive Blast) |class=Rush Attack |similar='Miracle Blow Dragon Fist Spirit of Saiyans' }} is a Rush Attack used by Goku. Overview While the opponent is in the air, Goku charges and fires a one-handed Reverse Kamehameha at the ground to launch himself up into the air. Then, he shouts "I'm going to put everything I got into this punch!" and clenches his hand into an energy-powered fist. A silhouette of a Great Ape (which is said to represent Goku's hidden powers) appears as Goku puts his fist forward and punches through the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Usage Goku used this attack to defeat King Piccolo. After breaking Goku's legs and left arm, King Piccolo flew high up into the air and charged back down to kill the crippled Goku. However, with his right arm still intact, Goku launched himself up at King Piccolo with a Kamehameha and attacked him with the "Penetrate!" punch. Although King Piccolo braced for impact, the force of Goku's attack was too powerful and the evil Namekian was left with a large, gaping hole in his chest. However, King Piccolo spat out the egg of his final offspring and reincarnation and encouraged his son to avenge his death by killing Goku before succumbing to his injuries and blowing up. Goku later used the "Penetrate!" punch when fighting Mr. Popo, but Mr. Popo effortlessly dodged it, much to Goku's surprise. Variation *'Beast Roar' - A variation used by Natz and several minor Saiyan characters as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. The user delivers a strong roundhouse kick that stuns the opponent then follows-up with a punch, followed by a knee strike that launches the opponent into the air before condensing ki into his hand and flies at he opponent, with the image of a Great Ape manifesting before the user slams into and punches through them. Similar techniques Prior to his battle with King Piccolo, Goku uses a similar technique to destroy the Pirate Robot.Dragon Ball episode 51, "Beware of Robot" He uses it again to destroy the Red Ribbon Army Battle Jacket which the recently self-promoted Commander Black pilots, resulting in Black's death. This attack is the same as Penetrate! but with two hands extended forward rather than one (probably since Goku had no usage of his other limbs at this point when fighting King Piccolo).Dragon Ball episode 68, "The Last Dragon Ball" When reflecting on the events of the Red Ribbon Army war, Master Roshi refers to it as Goku "using his head." Goku also uses a similar technique to defeat Major Metallitron in Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure. Goku performs a similar attack using Kaio-ken as an impulse both to kill Misokatsun in Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest and to wound a giant Lord Slug in Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Gohan also uses a technique nearly identical to Goku's Penetrate! attack to rip a hole in Garlic Jr.'s body followed by blasting him with a Masenko. However, since Garlic Jr. is immortal, the attack barely fazed the Makyan, as he was able to regenerate all types of wounds. In Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, Gohan and Krillin use a similar attack to destroy some of the Cyclopian Guards. Gohan's attack is called Body Destruction in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Goku uses a similar attack against the left arm of a Meta-Cooler, and after, Goku and Vegeta also use the same attack to destroy it. In the Space Saga of ''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans''. Goku uses this move to destroy the Godgardon he was fighting. The techniques Dragon Fist and Super Dragon Fist are believed to have been derived from the Penetrate! technique. In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Super Saiyan 3 Goku performs another powerful technique charging two energy spheres in his hands to penetrate and explode the body of Janemba. In the Tournament of Power, Android 18 uses a similar move to take down Super Giant Ribrianne and penetrate through her forehead forcing her to revert to her base form and fall out of the tournament. In Dragon Ball GT, Goku uses the Super Dragon Fist to defeat Super 17 in a similar fashion to the way he killed King Piccolo decades earlier (by ripping a hole through the chest). Although the "Penetrate!" punch was strong enough to cause King Piccolo to explode, Super 17 is able to survive the Super Dragon Fist, and it required three Kamehameha waves from Goku to finally finish the Super Android. In Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, Super Saiyan 4 Broly uses a similar technique in order to defeat Rage Shenron (who had powered himself up using Electric Slime Body Build). Video Game Appearances "Penetrate!" was named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, where it is Kid Goku's Ultimate Blast. It is named Super Dragon Fist in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Punch Through! in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, and Pierce Strike! in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (Goku shouts "Pierce Strike!" while performing it in a the final cinematic). In Budokai 3, Goku launches the Reverse Kamehameha, then flies towards his opponent, pummeling through him, and with a tear in his eye, he says "I did it!" It is also used in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden. The move reappears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse, only being used by the Future Warrior. This golden version is used to attack Démigra, but fails to kill him as it was only Demigra's Mirage. The Future Warrior's version visually resembles the Ki Blast Thrust which the Future Warrior learns from Yamcha in the GT Pack 1 DLC. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Kid Goku (DB) utilizes the Penetrate! as part of his Dragon Fist, Super Dragon Fist, and Godlike Dragon Fist Special Moves as does Super Saiyan 3 GT Goku, Coohan, Gomas, Gorillin, and Stabba. Additionallyy Natz utilizes his own variation called 'Beast Roar which resembles the version used by Goku against King Piccolo though Natz's variation starts with a kick, a punch, and a knee strike that launches the opponent before Natz charges ki into his fist then and flies towards them as the image of a Great Ape appears and Natz finish the attack with Penetrate! which causes the opponent to explore after Natz punches through the opponent. Beast Roar can be learned by several minor Saiyan characters and their EX-Fusions (including EX-Fusion with Tekka). In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Super Saiyan Blue Goku's Evolved Attack incorporates Penetrate! into the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken enhanced punch Goku uses after performing his x10 Kaioken Kamehameha. After Goku punches through the opponent, they explode. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, this technique appears as an Active Skill for Kid Goku under the name Take This!. In Dragon Ball Legends, the move is named Blast Through! and is Kid Goku's ultimate special move Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques